Cendrillon
by lady-saintiasailor
Summary: En un hermoso baile dos personas se encuentran, ella sera capaz de cumplir su mision y matarlo o caerá a manos del amor debes decir antes de que el reloj marque la medianoche. One-shot basado en la canción Cendrillon (saga x katya)


_**bien iniciemos los personajes ni la cancion me pertenecen. Saint seiya es propiedad de masami kurumada y saintia sho con chimaki kuori, la canción cendrillon es del productor signal-p y la letra es del fandub es de Paz Veliz (busquenla en youtube)**_

* * *

Cendrillon

Hace mucho mucho tiempo en un reino lejano vivían dos hermanos, gemelos que se convirtieron en los príncipes de ese país, pero solo uno podía volverse el rey y seria aquel que lograra casarse primero, para ello el padre de los príncipes organizo un hermoso baile para que pudieran escoger a aquella que seria su esposa, todas la jóvenes deseaban asistir a ese hermoso baile, mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios también soñaba con asistir al baile, por desgracias ella no podía permitirse un lujo asi pues ella solo era una chica de los barrios bajos tratando de sobrevivir pero si pudiera pedir un deseo seria poder asistir a ese baile, sin darse cuenta la chica tropezó con una figura misteriosa.

 _ **Las campanas romperán**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El conjuro onírico**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que me harían danzar hasta el amanecer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mis pisadas llamarán**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A la cruel escalera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bajando de tres en tres**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Debo ahora escapar**_

La esperada hora finalmente llego el gran baile las damas y los caballeros lucia ostentosos vestidos y trajes bajaban de hermoso carruajes para dirigiéndose al hermoso baile, una hermosa doncella bajo tímidamente del carruajes, su cabello brillante como el oro, su piel blanca como la porcelana, y su vestido como si fuera de plata subía tímidamente la escalera incluso con el antifaz se le veía la timidez ella subía mientras pensaba en posibilidad de aun regresar. _ **  
**_

 _ **Temblando bajarás de la carroza**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Con ropas que al final de la fiesta se convertirán en polvo**_

El mayor de los príncipes miraba debajo de su antifaz todo era tan aburrido, la gente regodeándose en su propio ego, solo buscado estatus y poder atreves de halagos vacios, pero de entre todos noto a aquella joven de hermoso cabello rubio, por alguna razón salió prácticamente corriendo para alcanzarla.

 _ **El rostro del enmascarado**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aparece entre la multitud**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me extiende la daga con la cual te mataré**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y te dejaré sin nada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Huérfanos llenan el castillo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y un zefiro valiente nos dirá**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Oh! Falsa princesa y noble príncipe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nuestro amor no es imposible**_

 **Disculpa aceptarías bailar conmigo**.- dijo el misterioso enmascarado

La joven misteriosa estaba sumamente nerviosa tenía una misión y tenía que cumplirla antes de que diera la media noche, pero por qué no disfrutar de este sueño anqué sea un poco, sutilmente escondió la daga en los pliegues de su vestido, al cruzar los ojos esmeraldas con los azules mar sintieron sus corazones palpitar a mil por hora, pero si el supiera la verdad posiblemente la odiaría

 _ **Tu hermoso zapato de cristal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Añicos se hará**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Junto a tu alma**_

Solo era un baile pero poco a poco empezaron a hablar, a conocerse muchas doncellas veía a la joven misteriosa joven con una enorme envidia, mientras el hermano menor disfrutaba charlando con algunas doncellas, fue feliz al ver su hermano bailando con una hermosa doncella, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto.

 _ **Veo que inquieto estás a casa quieres volver**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El reloj ves otra vez ya tarde es**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ya de mi no escaparas mis manos extenderé**_ _ **  
**_ _ **En tu cuello pararán**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ahora debes caer.**_

Katya se sentía en el paraíso nunca pensó que pudiera encontrar a alguien así, aunque fuera de clases distinta se sentía feliz, el reloj marcaba la 11 de la noche solo tenía una hora antes de que todo acabara, saga le sonreía de forma encantadora, y al dar una vuelta la vio entre la multitud la dama de cabello blanco.

 **Felicidades ''princesa'' has encontrado a tu victima pero recuerda si no clavas ese puñal antes de media noche todo para ti terminara mal.** **  
**

 _ **No llores princesa no pasa nada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lo que sentimos ya nos ha hechizado nada nos detendrá**_

Para sorpresa de saga katya parecía pálida incluso leves lagrimas salían de su rosto, así que decidieron salir a tomar aire fresco en un lugar donde nadie los molestaría, katya volteo una última vez, aun podía ver la sonrisa maligna de esa mujer y de todos los presentes, el saga trato de tranquilizar a la joven doncella pero cada hermosa palabra solo parecía lastimarla más, solo hablaron y hablaron katya deseaba con toda sus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante.

 _ **No suenen malditas campanas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No quiero decirle un adiós**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lanzo una estocada mi daga por mi habló**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu condena esta firmada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rosa de violentas espinas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu esencia indefenso me dejo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi mascara cae ya ves en mi interior**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo tuyo es mi corazón**_ _ **  
**_

Porque por que se tuvo que enamorar precisamente de esa persona, porque ya no podía dar marcha atrás por más que lo deseara, el tiempo no se detendrá, en ese momento era tan feliz, no definitivamente no lo podía matar no importaba lo que pasara no usaría esa daga.

Finalmente saga la invito a una última pieza, katya acepto gustosa después de todo sería la última pieza que compartiría con él antes de tener que huir para no volver a verlo.

Finalmente las campanas de la media noche sonaron

 **Que espera es tu oportunidad** dijo la misteriosa voz

 **No lo hare no lo asesinare, no puedo.** Respondió katya

 **Como quieras entonces yo lo hare.**

De pronto kathya deja de bailar,estraba paralizada su cuerpo no le respondía Al preguntarle qué pasaba ella solo mostro el misterioso puñal no podía controlarse

 **Acaso tu también me traicionaras** pregunto con tristeza el príncipe

 **Perdóname** sin poder mirar clavo la daga pero no pudo mirar hasta que sintió el líquido carmín correr por su mano

 _ **Tu aliento sigue llenándome aun vivo estas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque solo un segundo fugaz sea**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La sangre por la luna corre iluminada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Falló el puñal yo estaré bien**_

Katya rompió a llorar una vez que salió del control del hechizo por que ella no quería esto ella solo quería ser feliz pero el destino fue malvado y su amor termino manchado de sangre que ella misma tiño, **lo siento yo no-no quería** rompió a llorar

 **Parace que al final no eres una impostora como crei** dijo el príncipe tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras sacaba el puñal

 **Tu tu estas vivo** pregunto atonía y miro que el puñal solo estaba clavado en el pero a un costado de su estomago por lo que no había sido letal

 _ **Rasgaré este falso vestido**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me desharé de mi corona**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nunca volveremos a sentir la soledad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me lo dice tu mirada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dos almas enlazadas somos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ya no estoy solo tuyo yo seré**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mis manos tus lagrimas ahora dentendran**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La agonía no te atrapará**_

Katya estaba feliz de que estuviera bien pero rápidamente debía huir una vez que se enterara de que intento matar al príncipe seguramente la meterían a la cárcel o algo peor, pero antes de huir sintió que algo la tomaba de la espalda y.. la abrazaba?

 **Por favor no te vayas** dijo suplicante el príncipe

 **Como puedes pedirme eso casi te asesino** dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

 **Sé que no fue tu voluntad la que controlaba esa daga, lo veo en tus ojos** dijo sin dejar de abrazarla

 **Aun así… yo yo no puedo.. Yo no pertenezco aquí.** Trato de alejarse pero el solo la abrazo mas uniendo sus cuerpos

 **Lo se, pero aun asi no quiero dejarte ir.**

 _ **Por favor detengan el tiempo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Contigo me quiero embriagar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oír los latidos que guarda tu interior**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y que mi cuerpo estremecen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Siente como nos derretimos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ya no separes tu cuerpo de mi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Un cuento de hadas esta noche nació**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo tu serás mi ilusión**_

Y que paso después preguntaron al unisonó un par de mellizos un niño y una niña que estaban sumamente atentos a la historia.

 **Bueno esa noche el príncipe y la plebeya desaparecieron del castillo, nadie supo a donde o por que huyeron, pero se dice que siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos todo sería perfecto** dijo la madre terminando de arropar a los 2 niños

 **Pero y la bruja y el otro príncipe** ,

 **A la misteriosa bruja nadie la volvió a ver se dice que el ver frustrado su plan huyo del reino, y el príncipe menor, al desaparecer su hermano él se volvió el nuevo rey, aunque no logró encontrar a su hermano le deseo una gran felicidad donde sea que estuviera. Bien niños es todo por hoy a dormir**

 **Pero, mama** exclamaron

 **Sin peros saben que tiene entrenamiento mañana así que mejor descansen,** los niños de cabelleras rubias y ojos entre esmeralda y azul finalmente se acostaron a dormir mientras su madre, se retiraba

 **Parace que al final cedieron no es así** dijo su esposo mientras la abrazaba por detrás

 **Hum son algo terco, sin duda lo sacaron de ti mi príncipe saga**. Dijo con una tierna

 **Ho vamos esa parte sin duda la sacaron de ti, mi hermosa princesa katya.** Dijo finalmente dando un hermoso beso a su amada princesa

* * *

 _ **fin. les ha gustado comentario sugerencia opiniones se aceptan, la verdad es una lastima que casi no halla nada de saintia sho este manga es bastante bueno la verdad espero le halla gustado**_


End file.
